


That Writing on my Arm

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Cole knows his soulmates pretty well. Well, he knows about everything he can gather from the hundreds of colored scrawlings on his arms.Red has incredibly messy handwriting, White has a smooth neat print. Blue is in the middle.He loves his soulmates, and he would do a lot of things to meet them. Maybe he could soon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhHHHHHHHhhhh
> 
> what used to be a oneshot will now be expanded on
> 
> hopefully.

Cole groaned, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed. He had been up late the night before, studying the night away. Ninjago High was a good place to go, but his tests were hard. As was everything else.

He got ready for school, checking his arm. Two statements from his soulmates were there. One in a shiny silver, reading a quick 'Good Morning!' One other in a deep blue, sating: 'haha gm.' It seemed as if Red hadn't either written a good morning or woken up yet. Probably the latter, as he was almost never awake at this time unless for school reasons (to which he would loudly complain about through his messy handwriting).

Now, it was odd to have more than one soulmate, rare, even to have two. Having three soulmates? What a surprise. But, he was fine with it.

At this point, Cole hadn't met any of his soulmates yet. White (even though his pen was silver, he said he would rather be called White) was constantly busy, only finding quick periods of time to chat over some writing. He knew Red and Blue knew each other well, as they were actually together and Red would sometimes boast about it, but the two of them lived outside of Ninjago City.  _Not that it made him jealous, not at all._

And you may ask why they call each other by colors, hm? Whenever the soulmate's name was written on the skin, if they hadn't met yet, it would be blocked out, erased by the skin. Cole, or shall we say Black, hated this stupid rule, but that was how soulmates worked. No changing that.

All of a sudden, there was red on his arm, the third soulmate finally up. 'Hah guess what- I got to  _hang out_ with-' There was a blank space. Cole chuckled, knowing well that Red would constantly forget the rule. '-last night. it was fun~' A moment. 'crap, forgot that i cant write blues name.' A large scribble appeared. 'what the hell? he just threw a pillow at me. love you too then you butt'

'Wht happened?' Cole had uncapped his pen, writing out a reply to the other. 'Is he mad at you?'

'ofc he is' Red was writing again. 'not wanting to mention we ha-' The word was quickly covered by blue marker. Looks like Blue was now coming in.

After a moment, Red was back. '1 moment' One second. 'gotta pummel my bf, want me to do anything?~' Blue marker covered the statement in seconds.

'Shut up. If you do not, I will color on my face and you wont be as handsome anymore. You will gain a mustache. A blue one.'

'but then youll have markings appear on both Black and Whites faces too.'

'Yeah sure, but its enough to get you to stop.'

'i dont want it on my face.'

'then stop :3'

Cole snorted as he finished brushing his teeth, spitting into the sink.

'what? stop talking about last night? theyre just our soulmates it doesnt matter if they know what happened-'

'shuddup'

'nuh-uh'

It wasn't long before blue marker began to cover Cole's face. He groaned. Great time to do this, Blue. Right before school.

'You guys know I'm already at school, correct?' A neat silver font sprawled across his arm. White was here. 'Blue marker all over my face is not a nice thing to have in the middle of class.'

'IT WAS BLUE'

_God, how Cole loved his soulmates._

_..._

Cole resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk as he listened to Mrs. Garmadon drone on about some war. His 7th hour history class what one of his least favorites. He pulled up his sleeve to see that Red had had gone off to school and Blue was now writing notes about some invention he was working on.

Blue was homeschooled and had time to do what he wanted to do while at home, compared to the others. Both him and White would chide Cole and Red to not write during classes, but it was hard not to scribble on the notes and mess with him. It was the time to pay attention and work for once.

It didn't work. He had zoned out within seconds and only realized he had when their teacher had stopped talking.

Cole looked at her and then over to the girl to his right. "Hey, Tox," He whispered, trying to grab her attention.

She looked up from her arm, which she was drawing on and glared at him. "What do you want?" She hissed, placing the pen down.

"She stopped talking, do you know why?"

"No,  _Cole,_ I don't." She made a small sweep with her arm. "Why don't you pay attention?"

He glared at her then looked at the board. Mrs. Garmadon had navigated to a new presentation and was beginning it now. "Alright class, we will be beginning a new project tomorrow." Collective groans could be heard around the room. "But, we will be going over the specifics today. You will be assigned a partner from another class tomorrow and you will begin."

Cole narrowed his eyes, thinking. A student from another class? That was odd. How would it even work in the long run?

"You may be wondering how this will work." She stated, clasping her hands together. "We will be going with Mr. Garmadon's 7th hour class to work on this project. We will meet in his classroom tomorrow. If you do not remember, there will be a note on the door. The project is based on-"

The door opened, a blond kid walking in. "Mom? Do you have my English folder-" The kid turned his head and looked at the assembled class. "Is, is this a bad time? Did I stop something?" Cole had seen the kid around every once in a while, and he had known he was the Garmadon's son, both of their history teachers. He was pretty sure his name was Lloyd.

"Honey, you're fine." Mrs. Garmadon smiled. "Check if it's behind my desk."

The boy smiled sheepishly as he walked across the room and behind the desk. After a few moments he rushed out of the room with his folder in hand, ignoring his mother's goodbye request.

The woman only sighed and smiled, looking back to the class. "Now where was I?" She laced her hands together. "Oh, yes! The project will be about the Serpentine Wars." She smiled, but it only gained more groans from the class.  _Again?_   They had already done a study on the war before in the year. "You will pick a certain battle, find as many details as possible, such as location, generals who fought, winners, and anything else you can find on it. I will be giving you more information tomorrow." She picked up some papers. "Remember, we are in Mr. Garmadon's room tomorrow."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Cole stood, grabbing his stuff and making a beeline for the door. One more class and this day would be over...

...

Cole collapsed on the couch, tired and ready to go to bed. School was hard enough, and now with another project soon, it was even worse. Maybe his soulmates could get him distracted from this funk.

He rolled up his sleeve, grabbing his pen. Scanning over the words, he noticed that Red was complaining about something, as per usual, while the other two were trying to get him to calm down. Cole scribbled down a quick message. 'What's wrong?'

A silver handwriting appeared below his. 'Red is mad because he will be moving soon, away from Blue. He is not having it that they'll have to be separated.'

'yeah' Blue answered, his message appearing.

'its not fair :c' Red marker wrote, more slowly than usual.

'hey, maybe you'll be moved closer to us' Cole wrote, hoping it could at least help.

'yeah, but still.'

The boy shook his head, getting up. He needed to get up and do something actually, ignore them for now.

...

Cole opened the door to the small restaurant, walking up to the counter. Dareth, one of the owners, stood behind the counter, washing a cup. He smiled and waved as the boy walked in. "Good afternoon, Cole."

"Hi, Dareth." He spoke, sitting down on a stool. 

"How are you today?"

"Good," He hummed, resting his head on his arms. "Tired, and a little annoyed, though."

"Oh?" 

"We have a whole new project coming up and it's pretty big. Apparently we're teaming up with another class and I have to have an assigned partner. I don't know how well that will end up." He muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"Good luck, bud." Dareth chuckled. "You never know what'll happen." There was a different tone in his voice for a second before he sighed. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, thank you though. I just wanted to ask something."

"What do you need to ask me? I'm open."

How... How's Ronin?" Cole cautiously asked, tapping his fingers together as the other placed the cup of water in front of him.

"He's doing better now. He's still bedridden, but at least he's fully awake and such." Dareth spoke, a slight smile on his face. A slight mark had begun to make its way on his face, almost a moustache. "At least he hasn't gotten ahold of a pen yet. You know what he'd do."

Cole resisted the urge to snort, covering his mouth. "A little late for that..."

The man touched his face. "What did he do this time?"

"He drew you a magnificent moustache."

Cole laughed at the man's predicament as he dashed to clean the pen off. The boy looked at his own arm, seeing that Red was still complaining even though White and Blue had decided to stop consoling him. Though if he didn't wash off his own marker now, his arms would probably be bright red soon, considering that Red was now  _scribbling_ on his arms instead of speaking. It was most likely so he could annoy the other three, it would happen sometimes if he was particularly angry about something.

And right now was one of those times.

Dareth came back. "Is everything gone?" Before Cole could give him an answer, he looked around the restaurant. "Looks like business is picking up again. Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Uh, if it's no bother, could I get some cake?"

"No bother at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhfuhdrkudh   
> hey i updated  
> its not super focused on the soulmate aspect, but we meet 2, count em, 2 people fyugdgk

Cole groaned, noticing the paper on the door of the history classroom.  _How could he have forgotten already?_   He didn't want to walk across campus again, but of course, now he had to. Why were the two classrooms so far apart? Oh well, he could take a walk. He would probably end up late to class if he didn't hurry up and start going now. He ran a hand through his hair, fixing his backpack and beginning the trek, letting himself to his thoughts as he surged forward.

He had gotten most of the ink off after Red's 'tantrum' as Blue had called it, in which red marker had covered the statement in seconds. The boy was mad and it probably wouldn't be long until he would start scribbling again. That's why Cole was wearing long sleeves today. He didn't want others to see.

He'd have to walk through a building just to get there. Outside, inside, outside, then inside again. That would be a fun walk, considering that it was  _just_ reaching the cusp of spring. There was still snow on the ground. But, this was the fastest way there. The first bell rang. He would have to run now or he would be late.

Hopefully he wouldn't be the only late person.

...

Cole walked into Mr. Garmadon's history classroom right as the bell rang. He found a seat near the edge of the room, seeing that many chairs had been pulled in from other rooms, as they were a mishmash of different styles. The two teachers had begun to take attendance, and as his name was called, he shouted a "Here!" as everybody else was.

He pulled up his sleeve to check if there was anything new, yet there wasn't. He sighed as he waited for them to finish up and give them the project. Ninjago High was a big school in general and he didn't recognize half of the people in the room with him right now. He would probably get someone he didn't even know, and despite the chances of gaining a new friend, he didn't want to work with someone he didn't know.

"Alright, class." Mr. Garmadon spoke up, his voice a stark difference to his wife's calm and cool one. "It is nice to see some students I have not seen before, and it shall be fun to put you into pairs and see what can come out of it."

Mrs. Garmadon smiled, nodding. "I will love to see some interesting projects." She paused. "My class, it appears that I have given you the wrong information about the project, I am sorry." The black haired boy could hear whispered questions and statements from the kids around him. "Now, as we are reaching the end of the semester, this will be the grade for your finals. As in, you will not be taking a test for finals, this will take that grading spot.

"This will be a test of what you have learned this semester. You must make a summary of each chapter, with extra details that may not be in the book itself. You should use the correct websites, make sure they are credible. Mr. Garmadon is handing out the rubric to his class. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. This was a surprise. "Alright. I suppose it's time to choose partners. My class, please come to the front of the room."

Cole stood, walking up to his teacher, stopping up by the desk. Tox stood by him, a scowl on her face. "I had better get Chamille."

"That would be incredibly lucky." He whispered, blinking.

She shrugged. "I would rather have my soulmate over any other person in this damn room."

He could understand her statement, sorta. This was more of a test of luck for him to see if he got an actually okay partner. He hummed to himself, rocking on his heels as he waited silently for Mr. Garmadon to finish handing the papers out so he could get his partner and begin.

Mrs. Garmadon clasped her hands together, a wide smile on her face. Her husband stood beside her as he got to the front. "Alright, as I asked my class to come forward, you will be picking a name from this bowl and you will read it out loud. Whoever's name you call will raise their hand or do something to get your attention and the two of you may begin work on your project. Cornelius, would you please come and pick a name first?"

As people grabbed names and moved to work with their partners, Cole grew more anxious by the second. Soon Tox was up, and despite her grumbling, and as she opened her slip of paper, a grin broke onto her face. "Chamille! Hell yeah!" Both of the teachers gave her a stern look as she walked over to her soulmate. 

"Dang, she's lucky..." The raven haired boy whispered.

"Cole? Your turn." Mrs. Garmadon spoke, gesturing toward the box of names.

He gave a shy smile and walked up to it. He paused for a moment, mulling over what could happen. Reaching in, he grabbed a slip of paper and opened it up. "Zane Julien?"

A boy near the front raised his hand, quietly watching.  _So this was his partner..._ Cole shuffled over to the boy sitting down beside him. "Hey, Zane, right? OR do you want to be called something else?"

"Zane is fine." The boy responded coolly, his blue eyes watching him. He had platinum blond hair, his skin was pale. He wore a neat outfit, his sleeves covering up his arms.  _Probably because of his soulmate..._ "You?"

Cole almost didn't catch the question. "Uh, just call me Cole."

"Okay." Zane nodded. This totally wasn't awkward. "How do you wish to work on the project?"

"Well, I guess-"

"Alright, does everyone have a partner?" Mr. Garmadon asked, "If so, please remember this is due the last day of the semester. This can be done as a presentation, a poster, or whatever you can do. It seems as if we are running low on class time. You will get time to work on Monday, so that means we will be here once again. Working on this over the weekend would be a good idea."

Cole nodded and looked to Zane. "Do you want to?"

"Yes."

They exchanged numbers and the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

...

Cole walked down the front stairs of the school, his footsteps echoing. School had gotten out an hour ago, but he had stayed behind to complete a test he had missed a week or so ago. So, the schoolyard was empty, everyone having gone home already. As he got ready to turn and make his way into the parking lot, he heard a sniffle. He took a double take, looking by the wall of the stairs.

Sure enough, Lloyd, the son of the two history teachers, was sitting alone, pretty much in the melting snow.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked the other, wanting to at least know if he'd be okay.

The blonde turned with a slight look of fear on his face. "W-what are you gonna do?"

"What am I going to do?" A nod. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I could hear you sniffling."

"Oh... Could you not tell anyone?" 

"About what?" Cole risked it, sitting in the snow beside him.

"About me being here."

"Alright. But what's wrong."

"Chen."

"You mean that cheerleader dude?" Cole was never that into sports, he, himself, preferred to stick with art. But he knew some things about the male cheerleader. "What did he do?"

"He's just been a jerk to me lately, I don't know what his problem is." Lloyd muttered, looking downcast.

"Enough of a jerk to send you crying out here?"

"Yeah."

"That's not good. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"I... I don't know..."

Cole paused, looking at the kid and thinking.  _What made him happy?_ "I know, ice cream."

"What?"

"There's an ice cream place not to far from here. I'm taking you and getting you some. Let's go."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "But you just-"

"You're sad, so I'm going to do this. Are you really going to turn down free ice cream?"

"No..."

"Then c'mon."

...

"Really? Pistachio and Bubblegum?  _Together?_ " Cole looked at the boy in front of him, licking the ice cream cone.

"What? They taste good. You're the one being boring." Lloyd laughed.

"Rocky road is  _not_ boring. Now, vanilla is boring. Not rocky road."

"Still. You only got one, count em,  _one_ flavor compared to my two."

Cole rolled his eyes, standing up as he finished up his. "You feel better now?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

...

Cole found himself laying on the couch again, his sleeve rolled up as he stared at his arm.

'like i mean,' Red was writing, 'sure i get to be closer to you and white but like then i cant see blue anymore its not that fun tbh'

He wrote on his skin in black pen, 'well, not much you can do about it, its your parents' choice.'

'i know it is. my sister is rlly excited bc she gets to see her soulmate more often. its not fair.'

'yeah, but you got to see blue often, correct?'

'wll i guess yr right'

'see?' Cole shook his head at Red. 'i gotta go, dad will be home soon and i have to get ready'

'is he gonna drag you to another one of his concerts?'

'yeah. talk later lol'

'mhm'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha zane and lloyddddddd  
> sorry if this chapter was a bit iffy??? idk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but like??  
> i want to be able to get something out to you guys and not have you wait any longer  
> ive been a bit lazy lool

Cole tapped his fingers on the wooden desk. Zane would be here soon to work on the project and his room wasn't even clean. He banged his head on the table, trying to wake himself up.

Clean up your room Cole.

What time did he say he was going to be here again? Maybe he  _did_ have enough time... He stood. He would fix his bed and clean up the clothes strewn all over the floor.

He set out for the bed first, throwing blankets on top to make it look presentable. Picking up a shirt, he heard the doorbell ring. "Crap." Cole picked up as much he could and shoved it in his closet before running downstairs and opening the door to a patient Zane.

"Uh, hi?" Cole spoke, "Come in."

"Hello." Zane spoke as he walked in, books in his arms. "Do you know where we shall start?"

"Not really?"

"Then let's take a look. I'd suspect starting with the first few chapters would be a good idea, but we could also divide the chapters out between each other. What do you wish to do?"

"I guess divide it up?" Cole pondered, "I could take the odds I guess? And we could check over each other's stuff when we are nearing the end?"

Zane hummed. "That sounds like it would would work. It means I would take the evens, correct?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright." He pulled out his laptop and typed something in. "Slides. I'll share with your school account."

Cole nodded, grabbing his laptop and running his hand over his arm. Would Zane be fine with him checking if his soulmates were talking? Probably?

He grabbed a black marker as his computer was starting up and rolled back his sleeve. He glanced over a short coversation between Red and Blue, no sign of White. He wrote a quick 'hi' and sighed.

He typed in his password, going to the site they would be working on and then the history book. 

"What are you doing?" Zane asked, "Soulmate?"

"Yeah-" Cole pushed his sleeve down. "Sorry."

...

Zane had left after a few hours with a promise to work on the project at home. But right before he walked out the door he had turned to Cole and asked if he would like to go out to dinner with him and his sister.

"What?" Cole had responded, "Why?"

"She is going on a date with her soulmate, and I wish to keep an eye on her. You seem like a nice enough guy to take with. You could probably get along with her."

"Like, a date?"

"Not a date, per se, but we can go over the project at that time. What is your answer?"

Cole pondered it for a moment. If Zane was asking this to be not a date, then it would be fine with his soulmates, right? "I, uh- Who's paying?"

"Either me or my sister, I suppose. It's mainly just to watch them. She also wishes for me to bring someone along so I am not listening in on each conversation. I guess it's only fair. The point is that I don't know any of my soulmates as of yet and I don't really ever spend time with many people."

"Alright. I'll go." Zane smiled a bit. "When is it?"

"Friday night. Do you wish for me to pick you up?"

"Sure."

And with that, Zane was off. 

Cole wondered why he said 'soulmates.' He would have to ask about that.

...

The week went by pretty fast. Classes were a breeze and the history project was going well. This week was the only week with class time to work on it, so that was something. Him and Zane didn't talk about the dinner much, the latter being consumed by the project most of the time.

It was Thursday night and Cole was standing by Griffin Turner, the school's track star at a track meet. "So, about the new guy?"

Turner shrugged. "He's pretty good. Not as good as me, because that's pretty hard to beat. But he's proven to be a good teammate."

"Really?" Cole pushed against the urge to roll his eyes at the comment about him being better, but it was normal.

"Mhm, pretty fast. Has some good endurance. Says he comes from some place outside of Ninjago City. Jamankai Village if I'm correct?" He shrugged, "He says he isn't the happiest about moving, but that he likes the school. I'd bet he could get along with ya."

Cole paused. That sounded a lot like what Red had been blabbering about. "Would I get the chance to meet him tonight at all?"

Turner shook his head. "He wasn't let into this meet for him being so new to the school. I'm sure he'll make it to the next meet. And he's probably not in any of your classes, to be honest. I can call you over next time I see him? Or you could come out here next week?"

"Sure, that would work." Cole spoke, "I'll come out next week. Is it another home meet?"

"Yeah. He's looking for friends. I mean, I make a good friend, but I dunno how he feels about Neuro." Turner's soulmate was Neuro, a less athletic man who seemed to be pretty smart. He could toy with your mind easily with a few sentences. It was weird. "Someone else for him to talk to would be good for him." A pause. "I hear you have a date tomorrow night. Finally found your soulmate or are you just trying things out?"

"It's not a date, Turner. Just was invited  _as a friend._ " 

" _Sure._ "

Cole threw his hands up, flustered. "Nope!"

...

It was the waiting game once more as Cole sat on his couch, waiting for a knock on the door. He had thrown on a nice shirt and pants, but none of the tuxedo stuff his father forced him to wear every concert. 

Turner's words- not the ones about the date, but about the new kid- turned over in his mind constantly. The way that the new kid was explained was awfully similar to the way Red had acted when he had talked about moving. Mad about moving, but happy with the school.

Cole paused for a moment. He  _could_ ask if Red enjoyed track. That could be a lead. He rolled up his sleeve and wrote a quick message asking for his soulmate to answer. A moment passed and no words except for a previous conversation from earlier between White and Blue were on his arm. Before he could try again, someone knocked on the door.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see his father. "Cole? What are you doing dressed up like that? Do you wish to come with me tonight?"

"Sorry Dad, I have other plans. A friend is coming to pick me up."

"Oh? For what?"

"A dinner, nothing too terribly fancy. Gonna hang out with him, his sister, and her soulmate."

"Ah. That reminds me. You had better find your soulmates soon. It's rather important."

" _Dad.!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> yell at me on tumblr @ noolanala


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall its been a while but heres another chapter yeet
> 
> hope its enough for that wait??? ive been distracted by other fics and stuff that i kinda forgot about this one lol

Cole smiled at Zane as he opened the door. Zane seemed to be dressed up like Cole was (thank God) and his car was sitting in the driveway. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me tell my dad I'm going out now. You can come in," Cole hummed, closing the door as Zane stepped in. He wandered into the kitchen, looking for Lou. "Dad? Zane's here, I'm gonna go!"

Lou turned from whatever he was making and nodded. "Be sure to have fun."

"I always try." Cole waved, then walked back out to Zane. "Okay, we're ready." Zane nodded and they descended the stairs from the porch and down to the driveway.

Zane opened the driver's side door, starting to climb in. "You can take shotgun, the girls are in the back." Cole climbed in front as Zane started the car and began to pull away.

"Hello!" One of the girls chirped, and he looked back to see two girls, both probably a year younger than him, looking at a phone screen. The one who had spoken had the odd silver-white hair that Zane had, that must've be his sister. "I'm Pixal, and this is Nya!"

The other girl had black hair cut into a bob. She smiled at waved at him with her own "Hello!" She looked back up to Zane with a pout on her face. "Like I was saying, you are way more of a better brother than mine. He's really annoying- just don't tell him I said that. I'm finally happy to see Pixal more often, and he's over here complaining about moving. It's like why? You had plenty of time with  _your_ soulmate back home. You can go see him every once and a while like I did. Or just wait 'till you graduate like you kept telling me."

Cole paused. That sounded really familiar. He looked over at Zane, who had a calm expression on his face, as if he was thinking about something. He said nothing as he watched the road though. Cole hummed, "Where are you guys from?"

Nya sighed, pocketing the phone. "We move around a lot. Most recently, we last lived in a small city in the Sea of Sand. Anacondrai Village. I have no idea why it's named that. Some legend about snake people?"

Pixal giggled, "Sneeple."

"Yeah sure, Pix." Nya rolled her eyes. "Right by a huge junkyard. The kid there's adopted. He doesn't say who his real parents are but rumor is that they're famous or something. His adoptive parents are the nicest people I've ever met, I don't blame him. His name's Jay. Kai brought him over a ton. Soulmates. I'd bet you if you meet him, he'll boast about how they met. I've heard it like a million times." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's not as grandiose as he tells it. He literally tripped him on accident and saw his arm. Simple enough."

Cole froze in place. This  _was_ too familiar. The sister and her soulmate. Complaining about moving. A junkyard. Snakes. Blue loved to talk about snakes, for some odd reason. He always had something to say about the creatures. Sometimes he literally wrote 'Sneeple' as a joke. Cole glanced at his arm. Oh right. He had cleaned off his arms before this. Not gonna help. "Do you think I can talk to him?"

"Kai?" Nya scoffed, "If you really want to, I guess. He's out with some friends tonight, so I doubt you'll be able to catch him. Probably not this weekend, either. Going out to Jay's for some reason. It's only been like a month, he can survive. I did." She turned back to Pixal and they went right back to talking. 

Cole needed to think on his own for a little bit.

* * *

"You brought us to McDonald's." 

"Yep."

"We dressed up all fancy for McDonald's."

"Yes."

"What the hell, Zane?"

For an outsider looking in, this was odd, but Cole knew there was some internal sibling rivalry going on here. Cole couldn't keep himself from laughing as the whole thing unfolded. Zane had suddenly burst out laughing after a bit of him seeming to keep calm and collected. Pixal punched his arm in a fit of fury, and he barely kept himself from toppling over. He laughter had stopped. Nya had been snickering the whole time as Cole stood dumbfounded.

"You said you were taking us somewhere nice!"

"It's a nice McDonald's!"

He didn't really see the calm boy doing something like this, but what did he know? It was probably something to do with Pixal, and Cole was an only child, never having a sibling. He slid up his sleeve, pulling out the marker he had snuck into his pocket. 'Currently in a parking lot, watching a fight. SOS.'

Blue marker filled in underneath. 'Denny's?'

'McDonald's.'

'God what a mood'

Cole snickered at Blue's reply, pulling his sleeve back down and walking up to the pair of siblings. "We good?"

"Zane's still an idiot." Pixal stuck her tongue out at her brother, then turned to Cole. "But, this was apparently a joke. He's taking us somewhere  _better_. And it had better not be something like a Taco Bell." She sent him a glare.

"Promise. I'll take you somewhere with real food."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Thanks!" Cole called back to the car as it backed out of the driveway. He climbed the stairs and walked in the front door. 

"How did it go?" Lou asked from his place on the couch, closing his newspaper.

Cole messed with his sleeve. "Yeah, it was fun. Went to a fancy place after we stopped at McDonald's. Zane's sister got really mad at his 'joke.'"

"Makes sense."

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Night, Dad."

"Night."

Cole entered his room and closed the door. He changed into his sleepwear and began to get ready for bed. There weren't many new messages, just 5 of Red asking what the fight was about. He responded with a 'McDonalds'.

'k,' Red wrote, 'what abt the mcdonalds'

Cole rolled his eyes. 'They were siblings how was I supposed to know?'

'aw cmon'

'Maybe,' White appeared, 'They're just siblings and that's normal for them.'

'Probably.' Cole hummed as he wrote goodnight on his other arm and capped the marker. He fell into bed, not noticing the rest of the conversation.

'youre no fun'

'Thank you. Kinda a compliment.'

':('

Underneath Cole's goodnight, White wrote his own 'Goodnight.' but underneath, something seemed to be erased out, a bit of the silver pen remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed :)
> 
> if you want, you can yell at me on my tumblr: @noolanala

**Author's Note:**

> idek what im doing
> 
> itll work tho


End file.
